Sei's History
by Hyper Chef
Summary: It's pretty short now, it might change later on. It's the Evil Dark Magician's history. Please R&R. And enjoy.


AN: Okay, This story was requested to be put up from a friend. I started it long ago, I guess I should start writing it again. Anyway, it's basically a history of the Evil Dark Magician. Gotta love angst right? Hope everyone likes it.

Oh, update... lol... I FOUND BAKU-KUN!!!

YBM: Yes, I have returned. Evil Witch, you will pay for torturing me...

I only gave you a cat, geez, lighten up. See? She even misses you!

Cali: Mew. rubs against Baku's legs

YBM: sneezes Well, you don't own anything...

Except you.

YBM: Well, you don't own the real me. mwahahaha- sneezes and you're not making any money, why do you try?

Because I like to write.

YBM: Yeah well, it's gonna suck just like the last one.

Oh well, evil as ever. Enjoy!

Sei's History, Chap. One:

The inexperienced sorcerer jumped back to avoid another sword slash from his opponent, his platinum hair flowing foreword with his momentum. His opponent, a monster of the Celtic Clan, pushed foreword with controlled slashes. The magician stumbled backwards and his gaze dropped to his feet. He realized his mistake when the Celtic's sword slid into his chest. He stared in disbelief before slumping to the ground. The Celtic returned his sword to his sheath.

"Very good Caden. You've improved." The monsters' sensei, a Gaia Knight, entered the arena. Caden bowed. "I can't say the same for him though." Frowning slightly he nudged the sorcerer. "You are released, Caden. Go relax."

Caden bowed again, "Yes, Sensei-sama," and left.

Sensei took a type of pill from his pocket and knelt, tilting up his student's chin. He stared with pity into the other's blank eyes before giving him the medicine. "Awaken." Those eyes steadily gained life, becoming their original striking platinum. Almost giving them a pure white look.

"Sei, you have lost again. This displeases me greatly."

"Sorry Master." Sensei was pacing while the magician, Sei, sat on the ground with his head bowed.

"You are my most promising student. Yet you fail to improve. You realize the tournament is coming up."

"Yes Master."

"Can you tell me what it is for?"

"Yes Master. The tournament is where adolescent monsters such as myself get judged for our fighting capability. If we are up to our standards, we have passed training and get to become a true duel monster and we'll be assigned a duelist card. If we fail, we will be taken for private training and will forever be a disgrace to our family name, Master."

"Close. Now, tomorrow will be a ceremony date, maybe after tomorrow you will finally improve. I expect you to do better. You have two hours. Go."

"Yes Master." Sei stood up and left the grounds. Kicking a few rocks he arrived at the lake. He looked into its silent waters, watching as a seven-colored fish jumped up and splashed before disappearing. He picked up a handful of stones and began tossing them into the pond. "This sucks. I hate training. I can't use magic and how am I supposed to attain tremendous attack power?" Throwing the last rock in he sat on the bank. Staring blankly he set his head in his hands.

"Something troubling you?" Shocked, Sei spun around to see a beautiful fairy-type monster watching him. Her violet hair fell down to her waist and she was wearing a long white dress that flowed around her ankles. He could barely tell that wings were folded against her back. "Hi."

"Hi..."

The winged-fairy sat down. "I come here every day because it is so serene. Silly huh. Anyways, I saw you moping and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

"I doubt it."

"What's your problem?"

"I'm supposed to be this all powerful monster but if I don't shape up soon I'm gonna have to have private training. I just can't get stronger."

"So you're Sei. Well, it's okay. Just because you lost your last battle against a Celtic doesn't mean you're a failure." Sei seemed to shrink. "I think he's just developing his strength better than the others. Naturally. I wouldn't worry about it." Sei looked up at her.

"Really? Well, you're a fairy. They usually don't have to worry about it. You heal."

She slightly frowned. "That's no reason to be rude. You just need to make a good strategy. I watch you fight and you need improvement, but you'll get it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, I have to go. I'll see you later?" She stood up and turned to leave.

"Yeah, hey! I never got your name."

The fairy turned around and smiled. "It's Zeya."

Sei looked at the spot where she was standing thoughtfully. "Zeya..."

So how was that? I'm going to have to write a new chapter, soon, but it might be a little while. Well, please review while you're here. lol


End file.
